Lost
by DolenzmithTrash
Summary: Jasper is outcasted by the Cullen family. He lives under their roof, but he doesn't fit in. He doesn't know where he fits in. He's lost. So when he meets Autumn Wright, a silent girl running from unknown, he can't help feel a connection. However, Autumn is hiding many secrets. Who is she? Who is she running from? And...why do her emotions absolutely cripple the poor empath?
1. Author's Note

**Well, this has been a fun visit to FF.**

 **I must say, when I first joined this site, I was 13, in 8th grade, and a Twilight fanatic—my writing and fanfictions were utter shit.**

 **Now, I'm 17. I'm a Senior in high school and I'd like to say that my writing has improved a lot–I have over a thousand followers over on Wattpad, where I write about One Direction and Buddy Holly.**

 **Yes, over those years, I'd say my love for Twilight has faded, and for a long time I thought I hated it. However, I don't hate Twilight–I hate how focused it is on Bella and Edward's bullshit romance full of nothing, but stares.**

 **So, I'm here to...*gasp* write another Twilight fic, after a long 3-4-5 years. I won't say much now, just that planning the story out is currently in the works. Oh, and it will be mostly centered around Jasper and an OC.**

 **Romance?**

 **Possibly.**

 _ **But I'll be damned if they do nothing but stare at each other for the entirety of the story.**_


	2. Chapter One

_"Pl-Please don't hurt me!"_

The piercing shriek echoes through the girl's head as she runs through the forest, fighting not to trip over twigs and rocks and other little things that seemed to be fighting to get in her way. She was running...running...

 _Her only hope was to escape...before it was too late._

* * *

"Jasper, where are you going?"

"Out." He mutters, not bothering to look at Alice. His so called "mate" was pushy, aggressive. For such a small girl, she was extremely controlling and it often feels as if she's trying to suffocate him.

Well, she's succeeding.

"Are you going out to hunt?" She asks.

"Maybe."

In truth, Jasper wasn't sure what he was going to do, which explains why Alice hadn't yet gotten a vision about what Jasper was doing. He knew it frustrated her and it actually kind of amused him.

"Maybe?! Damnit Jasper, I'm your mate, you need to tell me these things!" Alice demands. Her little hands shove against his chest as she tries to push him back into their bedroom. Of course, her attempt of aggression easily failed. Alice is strong, as all vampires are, but...Jasper is stronger.

"Damnit Jasper—"

"I really don't see how this is any of your concern." Jasper states calmly, pushing Alice to the side. She gasps slightly at his force and glares at him as he proceeds to leave their beroom and walk down the hall.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale, get back here!" Alice screeches at the top her lungs, causing Jasper to cringe. Her five year old attitude is starting to piss him off.

"Who are you, my mother?" Jasper scoffs. Alice opens her mouth to scream something back at him, but slowly closes it again. She doesn't know what to say, finally at a lose for words.

"Great, does this mean you're goin' to finally shut up?" Jasper mutters to himself. Of course, his quiet question is pointless, as Alice can easily hear his statement with her sensitive hearing.

"DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME!" Alice screeches, storming after the other vampire. Jasper only sighs and, within a split second, he is gone.

"JASPER!"

* * *

Finally out of the house, Jasper breathes a sigh of relief. He was deep within the woods now and, though he knows that Alice could easily track his scent if she wanted to, he also knows that she won't. This isn't the first time he's stormed off and, though she went after him in the beginning, she doesn't anymore.

He just needed to clear his head and...get away from everything. He had hunted less than two days ago so he wasn't thirsty, but for Jasper, the forest was like...a sanctuary. It was where he could cool off and just...forget about everything for awhile.

After a few minutes, he stops running. He slows to a walk and shoves his hands in his jeans, letting the sounds of nature calm his nerves. As an empath it's sometimes hard to control the emotions that he feels, but the forest almost never fails to relax him.

 _For the first time in a long time, he feels...calm._

 _Relaxed._

 _...Pained?_

 _Scared?_

Almost as quickly as the feelings of calm and relaxation wash over him, they're suddenly gone and sudden feelings of pain and fright take over. The feelings are so strong that Jasper screams and falls to his knees, clutching his head as the frighteningly strong emotions wash over him.

 _What...what was making him feel this way?!_

After a minute, the emotions still haven't subsided. Still clutching his head, the blond forces himself to stand.

 _He...has to find whoever is making him feel like this._

Jasper grits his teeth together as he pushes forward, eyes quickly scanning the forest. He tries to focus, but the blinding pain causes his perfect vision to blur.

 _What...the...hell?_

Jasper is about to let out another scream when finally, he sees it. A splash of dark blue against the forest green. As he struggles forward, getting closer and closer to the blue object, the pain he feels gets stronger, and stronger, almost forcing him to his knees yet again. This is definitely where the wave of crippling emotion is coming from, he is sure of it.

"Hey...hey." Jasper whispers, not having enough strength to talk at full volume. The blue object (which, Jasper can now see is a girl wearing a blue shirt) gasps as she spins around to look at him. Her fear has suddenly skyrocketed and Jasper stumbles, grabbing onto a tree for support.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, pl-please calm down." he begs, staring at the girl. She's actually quite pretty, with dark, dark brown hair and honey brown eyes, quite similar to Jasper's own. He'd assume she were a vampire herself if it weren't for the sound of her beating heart, thumping at a million miles a minute inside her chest.

"Pl-Please calm down." Jasper begs again.

Slowly, as the girl begins to realize that Jasper doesn't seem to be a threat, her emotions calm down and Jasper's body relaxes as he almost collapses with relief. He forces himself to stay standing as he looks down at the girl.

"What's the matter?" he asks. "Are...are you in danger?"

The girl doesn't speak, but tears begin to fill her pretty eyes and the panic in her begins to rise again, answering Jasper's question for the both of them.

"Please calm down!" Jasper begs. "Do you need help?"

The girl sniffles, nodding eagerly. Jasper reaches his hand out to her, but she stares at it warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." he says again. "I know someone who can help you."

For the first time since they've met, the girl speaks. "You do?"

Relieved that she's finally talking to him, Jasper nods eagerly. "I do."

Slowly, the girl reaches for Jasper's hand. She jumps slightly at his cold touch, but doesn't remove her hand from his.

"What's your name?" Jasper asks. The girl is silent for what seems like several minutes and Jasper begins to believe that she isn't ready to tell him her name, but then...she speaks.

"My name is Autumn."

 **Annnnd, there it is. My first Twilight story in years. Review if you want!**


	3. Chapter Two

"My father is a doctor, okay Autumn? His name is Carlisle, he can help you." Jasper stares down at the girl, letting her fully relax before he starts dragging her around to places that she isn't familiar with.

After several minutes, Autumn hesitantly nods. "What's...your n-name?" She asks in a choked whisper. The girl still sounds so frightened, it pains Jasper more than he'd thought, which surprises him. However, he doesn't let his surprise show as he answers Autumh's question.

"My name's Jasper. Jasper...Hale." he fights not to use his human last name. "I'm going to take you to Carlisle now, okay? You've got a pretty nasty cut on your cheek, did you fall?"

Jasper flinches slightly, so slightly that it's not even visible to Autumn. He eyes the nasty cut on Autumn's cheek, warily taking in the amount of dried blood that covered the pretty girl's face. It still bleeds slightly, but the blond doesn't feel any bloodlust.

 _Of course I don't,_ Jasper thinks to himself. _I'm perfectly fine when other people aren't dragging me down by forcing their bloodlust on top of mine._

A surge of annoyance flashes through him, but the vampire forces himself to ignore it. He watches as Autumh places a hand to her cheek, and cringes. "I don't remember falling," she whispers, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything just yet, I just wanna get you some medical attention before your cut gets infected. You'll have to wash your hands when we get to my place too, all right?"

Autumn nods and places her small hand in Jasper's own once again, surprising him. If she notices how cold his skin is, she makes no note of it–she doesn't even flinch.

The two begin to walk through the woods, Jasper leading the girl back to his home. He fights the urge to pick the girl up and use his vampire speed, knowing that it would only freak Autumn out terribly. He doubts that she would trust him if she knew what he was.

Jasper sighs. Autumn looks up at him, but doesn't say anything. The blond notices that she seems to jump at every little sound in the noisy forest–from birds chirping to twigs snapping underneath their feet. Eventually, she gets to the point where she's absolutely shaking with fright. Jasper hesitates, before slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, holding the girl close to him.

"You don't have to be scared Autumn, we're almost there." Jasper murmurs. Autumn nods and sniffles, though Jasper isn't sure if it's because she's about to cry or if she sniffled from the cold. Of course, the cold didn't bother Jasper in the slightest, but between the wind and the cloudy sky blocking the sun, he knows that it must be at least a little chilly to the human girl.

Eventually, they arrive back at the house. Jasper removes his arm from Autumn's shoulders, not wanting Alice to freak out if she sees them together. They walk into the house and Jasper calls for Carlisle.

The doctor arrives within a few minutes, obviously smelling Autumn's human scent and choosing not to use his vampire speed. He gives them both a small smile, before noticing the gash on Autumn's cheek.

"What happened, son?" Carlisle asks, looking from Autumn to Jasper. Jasper isn't a mind reader like Edward, but even he knows that even Carlisle is questioning how his "weakest" son was able to control himself around the fresh blood.

"I was hiking in the woods and I...I found her, crying and scared. Her name is Autumn, but I don't yet know her last name. She had the gash on her cheek when I found her, but she hasn't told me how she managed to injure herself. I wanted to bring her to you before it got infected."

Carlisle nods slowly before looking back at Autumn. "I can stitch you up in my office, but can you tell me who you are and what ever happened?"

Autumn makes eye contact with the golden eyed doctor before cringing and looking away. She remains silent.

"She hasn't spoken much to me either Carlisle," Jasper admits. "I was lucky enough to get her to tell me her first name."

The older man nods. "I'll stitch her up and you can show her to a guest room, Jasper. Maybe we can speak with her after she rests up."

Jasper nods. Autumn looks alarmed to be alone with Carlisle, but Jasper nods at her, gently urging her to go with him. "Carlisle won't hurt you, I promise."

Autumn seems to trust Jasper's words, as she finally leaves with Carlisle and the two disappear into his office. As soon as they leave, Jasper suddenly finds himself surrounded by the others. Of course, they're all asking questions about Autumn.

But of course, the loudest questioner is none other than Alice.

"Who the hell is that girl, Jasper?!" She demands.

"Chill out, all right? I found her in the woods, I just brought her here so Carlisle could help her." Jasper sighs.

"Bullshit! You're probably cheating on me with her, aren't you?! Maybe you want to use her for sex before you fucking drain her! Maybe—"

"Would you please just SHUT UP?!" Jasper snaps, screaming at his wife.

"Now, now. Alice, I'm sure Jasper is just trying to help the poor child. Heaven knows how long she's been out in the woods by herself. Jasper, Alice is only asking you these things because she loves you and doesn't want to lose you. You know that." Of course, Esme tries to resolve the issue in her motherly way.

Alice opens her mouth, about to let out another bitchy comment.

When they all suddenly hear a loud, ear-piercing scream come from Carlisle's office.

 **Review if you want!**


End file.
